Game of Keys
by Zephyr of Darkness
Summary: Johan X Manjoume PWP fluff. Some people find it hard to express themselves with words. But they can do it with other things... like a game.
1. Chapter 1

Zephyr: Hey everyone! While chapter 8 of From the Shadows is cooking in its juices, I've decided to publish another of my fanfics. Like I usually say... I don't know how good is this, I wrote it for myself after reading way too many of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfics that have the characters play various games. I never read any featuring a game of keys, and I thought it could be fun. If you've been reading From the Shadows (and if you haven't, do it now!), this fic has no relationship whatsoever with it. Judai is how he is in the anime, and unlike what you'll see soon, the relationship between Manjoume and Fubuki is pretty neutral.

So, here:

Title: Game of Keys.

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Type: Absolutely PWP fluffy two-shots, with some comedy.

Pairings: Johan X Manjoume, one-sided Judai X Edo.

Rating: T for kissing, making out, sex references and minor naughtiness.

Writing goes like this:

- Talking.

-"Thinking"

Enjoy!

3333333333333333333

Game of Keys, chapter 1

It was Saturday night at Duel Academia. The real heart of the place, despite its building structures, the Osiris Red dorm, kept receiving visits after visits. The large, luxurious room Jun Manjoume had built for himself was the largest social gathering of the Academia.

Asuka Tenjoin sighed as she entered the room. Ever since the year had started, she practically couldn't spend any time with Judai at all. He'd always hang out with that Scandinavian guy, and every time she could catch a conversation of them, it was about card games.

She kept wondering: would she have a chance with Judai? This Johan guy was so very close to him... but just as a friend. She'd never caught any of the two with the loving looks Judai would give to Edo... Argh, those lovestruck gazes to Edo... blushing and looking shy, like a teenage girl in love... Asuka gritted her teeth.

As she entered the room, she immediately saw them, side by side.

- ...and it doesn't come in any of the packs I usually get...Hey, Asuka! - Judai greeted.

- Hello, Judai. - she replied.

- Hey! - Johan smiled, and then turned to Judai again. - Deck destruction is not my style, but it could be useful. If I get to send two cards I choose to the cemetery, then I can summon Rainbow Dragon faster...

Asuka sighed. Looking around, she saw Edo there as well, in his usual silver suit, leaning against a wall while drinking a cup of coffee.

- Hello, Edo-kun. - she greeted.

A head inclination and lips curved up were Edo's reply. Asuka blushed. What a beautiful guy... But he wasn't her type, so arrogant and disagreeable. Her type was...

...That dumb look again. Judai was staring at Edo with that dumb, lovestruck, blushing expression again. She frowned. Did Judai have eyes for guys alone?

She walked away in the room. Even though he was as arrogant and cocky as Edo, there was still someone who was so attracted to her as to always notice her chest before her face. And he was right there... staring at... Judai? No... but whatever he was staring at, was absorbing enough to not make him aware of her presence.

- Good evening, Manjoume-kun.

He startled. - Ah... Good evening, Tenjoin-kun. - he looked at her in the eyes.

- "What... the..." - she thought, and looked at where Manjoume had been looking at. Suddenly, she realized. She had heard Manjoume calling himself a "chest guy", and what he was staring at now was, indeed, a delicious, perfect chest, tantalizingly showing under a lavender shirt, an extra inch of it on sight due to the leaning position of his owner. She looked at Manjoume again, who now held a rueful smile on his lips. Asuka thought he was really holding back the pervert smile he'd always had when leering at someone he liked. Except that tonight... it wasn't her.

Johan shuddered at the intensity he was being stared at with. He looked up, to see Manjoume leering at him, lust and love mixed in that black gaze, for a second before he looked to his side. He blushed and quickly averted his gaze for a few seconds before looking up again. Sea green and black met again, as Johan bit a smile. The contact lasted a little more before Johan averted his gaze again.

- Good evening, everyone! - Fubuki Tenjoin greeted as he entered the room. - Wow, everyone's here! So what are we playing tonight?

- Hey, Fubuki-san! - Judai smiled. - I dunno, what do you want to play?

- Micro Machines! - Sho said.

- Zoo World! - Johan said.

- Jurassic Park! - Kenzan said.

- Corruption of Champions... - Manjoume mused.

- Crocodile Dundee, the videogame! - Jim said.

- Shaman King! - O' Brien said.

- Justice League! Let's play Justice League! ! ! - said Judai waving his arms.

- I thought you were asking the others, Judai. - Fubuki sweatdropped.

- Oh, sorry.

- We have a bit of differences in opinion here, don't we? - Fubuki cutely smiled, still sweatdropping. - I know! We're a lot of people in here, let's play a game of keys! - he said happily, indexes pointing up.

- Eh? What's a game of keys? - Judai asked.

- You kids don't play this game anymore? - Fubuki asked, still smiling as he stared around, not getting anything else than blank stares. - Well, it's simple. Let me explain. - he sat on a desk. - The master of the game writes a list of ten or twelve things, like 'The one with the best hair' or 'The one with the largest butt'. Then he shows one of the items in the list to one of the players in secret, and the player has to give a key to the one they think they suit the item better. For example, if the item would be 'The shortest one in the party', the player would give the key to Sho-kun.

- Not fair! ! ! !- Sho looked like he was about to cry.

- Sorry, sorry, just an example. Of course, if I were to say 'The cutest in the party' or 'The ugliest in the party', it would be more subjective. Of course, items can be good or bad...

- Sounds interesting! - Judai beamed.

- Yeah! Let's play! - Johan said.

- Sounds like fun. - Asuka said, as the rest of the students agreed as well.

- Very well, since I came up with the idea, I'll be master of the game. The one with the most keys wins, and gets to be master of the game next round. - Fubuki said, and looked for a piece of paper and a pen. - Now let me think of a good list... - he reclined over the desk, looking for a comfortable position.

- Not 'the shortest one', please...! ! ! - Sho cried, tears running down his cheeks.

- Don't worry, Sho-kun. - Fubuki said, caressing the pale, childlike cheek. - That was just a dumb example... "And I better watch what I say or write, I could unleash a war here..." - he thought, as he spotted smiles full of malice across the room. - "For starters, I'd better not make an item 'The best duelist', or this place will go down in fire..." Can you go get me ten keys?

- Sure! - Judai looked around for some old locker keys nobody was using... in fact, said lockers didn't even exist anymore.

- "No, the Magician of Love should spread the warmth of affection, and not the flames of battle..."

He smiled as Judai gave him the keys, and he attached a number from 1 to 10 to them.

- Okay, I think this will do. Let's begin! - Fubuki rested his back against the desk, as the rest of the duelists sat on a circle on the floor. - We begin with the one at my right. Manjoume-kun.

The raven haired duelist stood up, and Fubuki showed him the first item on the list.

- ...ttaku. - Manjoume cringed, a mien of rage on his face. He grabbed the key, and handed it to Johan, blushing lightly.

- Phew. - Fubuki whistled. - Johan, eh? Yes, it definitely fits him. Johan-kun, your turn.

The teal haired duelist stood up, and got a hold of the key with the number 2 before taking a look at the second item in the list.

- F-Fubuki-san! ! - he screamed, blushing lightly.

- Sorry, Johan, you got the worst one to reply. - Fubuki laughed. - But you still have to do it.

- Ummmmm... um... well. - he made a step to his left and quickly gave the key to Manjoume, returning rapidly to his spot, hiding his blushing face.

- Whew...! - Fubuki whistled again. What was happening catered so much to his fancy... A cat-like smile spread across his face. - I won't comment on this. Manjoume-kun, your turn.

Manjoume blushed in turn, and looked at Johan, who was looking down and to his right, really embarrassed and still blushing. He stood up and grabbed the key with the number 3 before checking the third item.

- Manjoume-kun... - Fubuki nervously smiled - I suppose this one is for Johan, too. - he whispered in his ear. Manjoume smiled, and as Fubuki had predicted, he handed the key to Johan.

Johan startled. Was Manjoume choosing him over and over for all kinds of bad stuff... or good stuff? Judging from his expression... the dark duelist looked like an embarrassed girl in love.

- Your turn, Johan-kun. - Fubuki tried to hold back a smile.

Johan stood up and checked the fourth item before grabbing the fourth key.

- I think Manjoume-kun makes a good candidate for this one, too. - Fubuki suggested.

Johan nodded and gave the fourth key to Manjoume.

- HIM AGAIN? ! - Judai gawked.

- What's with you two? ! - random voices asked, irated.

Johan nervously laughed. - Well...

- You're leaving us all aside? ! Why are we playing this game! - Sho said.

- Quiet, quiet. - Fubuki cutely smiled. - I don't think Manjoume-kun will choose Johan again now. - he said while handing the fifth key to the dark duelist as he showed him the fifth item on the list.

Without the slightest hint of hesitation, Manjoume walked up to Amon and handed him the key.

- You win this, hands down. - he returned to his place.

Everyone raised their eyebrows, with the exception of Fubuki, who chuckled.

- Your turn, Amon-san.

Amon got the sixth key while looking at its correspondent item.

- I never thought of this... Don't blame me if I'm totally wrong. - and he handed the key to Judai. He then sat on his spot. - By the way, Fubuki, are all questions like mine?

- Only a few. - Fubuki smiled.

- You're a pervert.

- I know. - he cutely smiled.

- At last! I got one! - Judai jumped to Fubuki. He stared at the seventh item as he got the key. - Wah! Fubuki-san, do you think I go around checking this?

- You can check now if you want. - Fubuki cutely smiled.

- F-forget it. - Judai blushed furiously and handed the key to Edo.

Fubuki raised his eyebrows. - Now that was weird. How do you know of Edo...?

- I- don't know. - Judai sat on his spot, blushing, and hid his eyes with his bangs.

Fubuki shrugged as Edo walked to him.

- I believe you'll enjoy handing this key. - Fubuki said ironically as Edo took the key and checked his item.

- Fubuki-san, this is ridiculous. Might as well cut the key and share it among all the present people.

- An expected reply from Mr. Destiny Hero. - Fubuki nervously laughed as Edo's face twisted in a dangerous grimace. - Kidding. Kidding. Just choose one.

- Hmmm. - Edo looked at Amon, then at Johan, then at Judai, then at Jim, then at Kenzan, then at O' Brien, then at Sho, then at Manjoume. He thought for a while, and dubiously gave the key to Manjoume.

Manjoume raised an eyebrow as he was being stared at with a sarcastic grin by the duelist in the silver tuxedo. He stood up and looked at Edo, who stared back at him with a smirk as he sat down on his place. He then checked the ninth item on the list as he got the correspondent key.

- Johan again? - Fubuki asked.

Manjoume nodded and handed the key to Johan.

- That would be so cute. - Fubuki made an also cute smile.

- You're kidding me-saurus! - Kenzan exclaimed.

- What's with you, Manjoume? ! - random voices asked.

Johan stood up, a bit self-conscious. It looked like Manjoume and him were hogging the whole game! But, he just couldn't hand those keys to anyone else than Manjoume...

Fubuki looked warmly at him as he handed him the last key and showed him the last item.

- You'll choose Manjoume-kun again.

Johan shyly curved his lips up, and bit the lower one as he handed the last key to the raven haired duelist.

- This is a joke! - random voices complained.

- I'm not playing this again! - more random voices screamed.

- Quiet, quiet. The first round has just ended. Now, I'm reading the list aloud. - Fubuki said, with the expression of a cat that has just eaten a plate of cream. - This game turned out... way more beautiful than I thought. - he sighed in love, and rested his back comfortably against the desk. - Let's start.

To be finished!

3333333333333333333

Zephyr: I don't know why, but Edo in this fic reminds me of Duke Devlin from the Abridged series. I can almost hear "Sexy Back" whenever the action focuses on him. *chuckles* Also, for the ones who don't know... Manjoume's game is a sex-loaded game online, real kinky one may I add. You may give it a try... if you're over 18 and don't think yaoi is just guys hugging. Anyway... Part 2 and last, coming real soon! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Zephyr: I'm back! How did you like the first chapter? Even though this could have been a (quite long) one-shot, I wanted to give you readers the same feelings as when you actually play a game of keys. The suspense you get when someone gives you a key and they are looking you with a cow-like stare or a malicious leer, is unmatched! You keep wondering "What the hell is this key supposed to be for?" Anyway, I didn't make you wait too much for the solution, did I? Heh.

And thank you for the new author fave!

Writing goes like this:

- Talking.

-"Thinking"

Enjoy!

3333333333333333333

Game of Keys, chapter 2

Everyone silenced in expectation. Especially Manjoume and Johan. What were what they had been constantly choosing each other for? They were wary of each other, but... somehow trusted each other? They had both seen love in each others' eyes. Yes... it must have been love what motivated their choices...

- Item one. - Fubuki made a huge grin. - 'The one with the most beautiful eyes'. Manjoume-kun gave it to... Johan-kun.

Johan's heart thumped. A general "ooooh..." resounded in the background, as the dark duelist smiled mischievously, meeting Johan's most beautiful eyes for a second, before looking away.

- I would have sworn he'd choose Asuka for that... - Judai mused. However, his low voice was heard by Asuka, an "umph" escaping her lips.

- Item two. - the audience could have sworn Fubuki had hearts in his eyes. - 'The sexiest one'. Johan-kun gave it to... Manjoume-kun.

Manjoume looked at Johan, a warm look in his eyes as his mouth opened in a grin, unadverted to himself. The background "Oooooh...!" was much louder this time. Johan folded his arms tightly around his stomach, a deep blush adorning his beautiful countenance as he looked to the side. Eyes raised to meet Manjoume's love struck gaze for an instant before lowering again.

- This is just wonderful.- Fubuki said emotionally, tears on the corners of his eyes. - The third item is 'The one with the nicest body'. Manjoume-kun gave it to Johan-kun!

Asuka gasped. Johan blushed further, hiding his face to the side, but unable to hide his embarrassed smile. Manjoume looked lovingly at him.

- I'm so enthralled I don't know what to say. Item number four is 'The one with the most beautiful hands'. And Johan-kun gave it to Manjoume-kun.

Johan slowly raised his look to meet Manjoume's. And this time, none of both averted their gazes. Soft, loving gazes. The kind of gaze that would precede a kiss...

- He probably has dreamt of those hands doing all kinds of stuff to him. - Kenzan whispered to Sho.

- Well then. - Fubuki lost a bit of his dreamy air before continuing. - Item five is 'The one you think is the biggest fashion calamity'. Manjoume-kun gave it to Amon-san! - Fubuki hid a mischievous smile.

- Wha... How dare you! - Amon startled, as everyone laughed.

- It's true! You don't wear two single items or colors that match! - Manjoume said.

- All I wear is super fashionable at East Campus! - he defended himself, a blush creeping up his neck.

- Give me a break! - Manjoume snarled - You have more money than almost anyone in the world! You sure can pay an image advisor! - Manjoume growled.

- Those kinds of questions are war bait, Fubuki. - Jim said.

- I kind of realize that now. - Fubuki smiled, sweatdropping. - And item six is kinda bad too... - he cleared his throat - 'The one you think is most sexually experienced'. Amon-san gave it to... Judai-kun.

- Meeee? - Judai's chin dropped - I am... I'm... - he stuttered, mind so clouded he didn't know what to say or do.

- Sorry, Judai-kun. I just chose you, but I really have no idea. I don't think of these things. - he shrugged, as some people in the background were gawking, and others guffawing strenuously.

- I am... I am... - he gave a glance to Edo, who was looking at him, and looked down.

- Well, the fun of the game is exactly this. - Fubuki cutely smiled. - Now with item seven. 'The one with the best butt'. Judai-kun gave it to Edo-kun. - he shrugged.

Edo's gray eyebrows shot up, as Judai hid his face with his bangs in embarrassment.

- Personally, I'd find it hard to see that under that tuxedo, but if Judai-kun says so... - Fubuki trailed off.

- I don't know... I don't know why I did... - Judai mused.

Edo stared at him for a couple seconds, eyebrows lowering, and he looked to another side.

- Well then. It's item eight time. 'The one with the worst hair'. Edo-kun gave it to Manjoume-kun.

Slender black eyebrows knitted, as Edo sighed and lifted his palms.

- Couldn't help it. I had to choose just one, but Manjoume, such merit is not just yours. Just look around. It's like a carnival. - Edo choked a smirk, eyes closed, but his mouth still sported some sarcastic curves.

A few random glares shone across the room, until a throaty voice resounded.

- Edo. - Manjoume said.

- Hmm?

- You have a coffee stain on your butt.

- Where? ! WHERE? ! - Edo turned around frantically, to one side and the other, lifting his jacket to check himself out. - Aah! - he ran to the bathroom.

- Hmph. - Manjoume said, sulkily.

Johan couldn't help but giggle. His soon-to-be boyfriend was funny. His heart pounded faster as he wondered what would next item be, because item number ten, definitely...

- I love my life. I love myself. I love everything. Everything on Earth. - Fubuki sighed. - Item number nine is 'The one you'd kiss'. Manjoume-kun gave it to Johan-kun. - Fubuki said with lovestruck eyes and mouth curved up.

A general moan of surprise was heard. Manjoume looked at Johan's lips for a second, before meeting his eyes again, a soft, loving look in the shiny black orbs, mirroring the one in their sea green counterpart.

- "Manjoume..." - Johan thought.

- And I won't keep him waiting, Johan-kun! What you chose at item number ten to give the key to Manjoume-kun for, was 'The one you'd like to know better'.

Fubuki put the sheet aside, looking at both young boys, whose loving stares were unwavering now.

- Love is so beautiful... - he mused, shaking his head. - But guys! Don't you just stare at each other. Isn't there something you'd like to do?

Slowly, both duelists stood up, not breaking their loving eye contact.

- Johan-kun... Manjoume-kun. Please indulge yourselves. - Fubuki said, like a priest that had just married a couple.

And right in the middle of the circle of participants, both duelists that had been at North Academia met. Manjoume took Johan's right hand with his left one, intertwining their fingers as his pale, warming lips met the Nordic's apricot colored ones. The spectators' eyes widened as Manjoume and Johan kissed each other slowly, lovingly, absolutely oblivious of the world around them, a warm blush on their cheeks. After many soft kisses, they separated, blissful looks meeting each others'.

- You make a beautiful couple. - Fubuki said, tears running down his eyes, flurring hearts.

- Master... - Manjoume said.

- Hmm? Manjoume-kun.

- So we both win this game.

- Yes you do. - Fubuki cutely smiled.

The dark chocolate haired duelist stared at them as both North Academia champions made their way out of the room. He shook his head and sighed. - "Another stunning victory for the Magician of Love..."

It wasn't until a second after they exited the room that a pair of muscular, apricot skinned arms and a pair of lightly muscled, pale ones wrapped around each other's bodies. Now out of sight from everyone else, lips met again, for a brief second before passion took over them, mouths opening to give hot, fiery kisses to each other.

Johan placed his hand over Manjoume's nape of the neck, lightly bending him on his back as he leaned over him, devouring his lips feverishly until he thrusted his tongue inside the willing mouth, intertwining with and licking its pair, whose owner was also kissing him back desperately. His other hand moved from Manjoume's waist to his butt, what made him arch his hips forward, causing them to meet Johan's.

He moved back in a slight embarrassment. What he had just noticed... was that both him and Johan were aroused.

- Haa... haa... haa... - he broke off their kiss, trying to catch his breath. He gasped a few times, and looked at the Nordic duelist's face. Flushing cheeks and heavily lidded, lust clouded eyes made him look even more beautiful than he usually did. - Johan... - he gasped.

- Hmm...?

- He hugged him tighter. - I'd like to... know you better too...

Johan lightly curved his lips up. - Manjoume...

- Call me Jun... - he mused.

- How about... we spend tonight knowing each other better... Jun?

3333333333333333333

Fubuki never saw, but he knew. The walking away steps of the two duelists he had successfully matched. He sighed in content. This was a night to remember. And Manjoume and Johan... he'd never thought it would happen. This was, definitely, a gold medal award and about a thousand heart-tugging points worthy for him.

- I can't believe this... - Asuka said, annoyed.

- Heeh? Asuka-san, are you jealous? - Sho teased.

- Don't be ridiculous! - she folded her arms and lifted her nose.

- Of course you aren't. If you had wanted Manjoume-kun, you've had plenty of chances before, right?

Asuka's face became sadder. Yes, she had rejected Manjoume over and over... She was never even remotely interested in him, despite him kissing the soil she stepped on... Then why did this feel so bad...?

Judai sighed. - "Lucky Johan... If only..." - he looked around. Edo still hadn't come back from the bathroom or wherever he'd gone to.

- Well then! Are we ready for a second round? - Fubuki said, enthusiastically. Both winners of the game had left the place, so he guessed he'd be game master again.

He sighed in satisfaction. His job was done for the night.

Or wasn't?

THE END.

3333333333333333333

Zephyr: Wheeeeeeeew...! That was a Shin Megami Tensei-like ending...! LOL! Now that I've finished this, I can say. This fic was also some kind of self-challenge. In the anime, Johan and Manjoume never talk to each other, until episode 179 (took them a bit, didn't it?). Even though there could be tons of Johan X Manjoume when Jun stayed at North Academia, and some behind the scenes (episode 111 and 112, anyone?), there isn't much explicit stuff. So... I wanted to make a fic where they actually began dating, and only at the very end of the fic they would talk. Just like in the anime. Heh heh heh.

Anyway, I'm always checking stuff around when I update, so I would see it, but if anyone else writes a Johan X Manjoume fic, be sure to tell me. I'd surely fave/review/alert it.

See you soon in my other fanfic, From the Shadows!


End file.
